What I did, I did for you
by The Power Of Names
Summary: The Hightopp brothers were an interesting pair, but it could never be said that they would not make sacrifices for their family. Disclaimer: If you recognize it, then it's not mine, is it?
1. Chapter 1: The Hightopps

Arianna Hightopp was a hard-working woman. Of course, raising two boys and training them in a profession required a lot of hard work eldest son, Tarrant, had learned to sew easily and adapted his skills to become a hatter. The boy had recently been employed by the White Queen.

Her youngest, Jefferson, had only just begun to learn his fabrics. However, the child would constantly become distracted. Questions about what was behind the next door so common that she made a habit of answering him with the very materials she was working to educate him in.

It was a very shocked Arianna whose son strolled through the door. It seemed that Tarrant was excited about a visitor which had stumbled into a tea party that he had been enjoying with the March Hare. A girl. An Alice, he had exclaimed.

Over the next few days, Tarrant left the house with the claim that he and Thackery were to have tea. Jefferson would ask why he could not come if he awoke before his older brother left. No answer was ever given, but Arianna always believed it was because of that Alice.

Nearly a week later, Tarrant awoke and stayed in his bed. When his mother came to find out what was wrong the boy sobbed out a tale of a trial by the Red Queen where Iracebeth had sentenced Alice to be beheaded, but the girl successfully escaped and disappeared from Underland.

"Jefferson, where did you put my spool of blue thread?" Arianna questioned her four-year-old son. The gown she was sewing for the duchess would feed them for the summer and thread was necessary in her line of work.

The little boy let out a giggle as he pointed to one of his brother's hats.

She checked the hat for her missing thread only to let out a frustrated sigh when nothing showed itself.

"This isn't funny, Jefferson. Where did you hide it?" The frustration seeped out into his mother's voice making the small boy's lower lip tremble.

"Is in the hat, mama."

He looked up at her knowing his words were true, but that didn't help Arianna.

"It's not in the cursed hat, you stupid boy!"

Sh picked up the hat and threw it rather forcefully at her son. It was only when a pair of slightly calloused hands caught the flying object that she realized Tarrant had come home and probably witnessed the altercation.

The red-haired teen sent their mother a glare before reaching into one of his many pockets. Nimble fingers launched two spools of blue thread at the woman. "Ask me next time, mama. Don't take it out on Jeff."

His glare softened as he turned to the little boy with silent tears dripping down his cheeks. The hand still clutching the top hat, an early bit of work, moved a bit so that when it was released the hat engulfed Jefferson's entire head.

"Come on, baby brother. The Dodo made an order and I know he enjoys seeing you."

Jefferson slipped his hand into his brother's and followed him out of the house. The tears did not quite stop though.

"I put it in the hat. Why did mama not see?"

"I don't know, baby brother. I just don't know."

Those were the last words spoken as the two Hightopp boys made their way to the Dodo's home.

A five-year-old Jefferson was huddled against a tree clutching the tattered remains of his favorite hat.

Tarrant had been away, working for the White Queen, so the boy had tried to find others to play with. He had tried to play with their mama, but between teaching him fabrics, numbers, and letters, she was either busy putting food on the table or exhausted from working too much. That left the neighboring children.

Unfortunately, most other children didn't like to play with unfamiliars, so he settled for giving his top hat a small spin and dropping stones inside. Some of the other children had seen him playing and let him put a few of their smaller toys inside. It was only when they realized nothing would come back that a number of them got upset. It appeared that they, much like his mama, did not like having their things go missing because of the stupid boy with the fancy hat.

That was what led to Nikolias, a bully as far as Jefferson was concerned but a hero to other kids, getting a few of his friends to keep the boy out of the way for a bit while he stole the hat and ran. The little boy fought hard to get out of the older children's grips, but by the time he caught up the the bully his beloved hat had been shredded. He gathered up the remains and crawled under a pile of underbrush only to huddle close to a tree. His arms were scraped from crawling and the dirt manged to not only smudge up his cheeks, but mix into his brown hair as well.

The boy didn't expect anyone to find him.

"Jeff! Jeff, where are you?"

It was Tarrant's voice and he sounded a little bit upset.

"He is here, Tarrant. Don't lose your head."

"Curses, Chess, you said he was hurt. Now tell me where he is or I tell McTwisp who really broke his pocket watch."

The little boy could hear the worry under his brother's threat and felt relieve he knew it was no joke. Still grasping at what had once been a beautiful satin top hat, he scrambled out toward Tarrant's voice. The first thing he saw were his brother's shoes which vanished quickly when Tarrant dropped to his knees to pull Jefferson into a tight embrace.

"Never scare me like that again, Jeff."

"I'll try."

They spoke no more until after Tarrant had navigated them back home. He had carried his little brother the entire way; the earlier worry too strong to let go of quite yet. The two settled down atop Jefferson's bed.

"You wanna tell me what happened now?" the elder asked, taking a care not to sound demanding.

Instead of answering, the younger boy reached out to their sides and dropped the hat onto his bed; hiding his face in the soft fabric of his brother's coat after. Tarrant took in the sight of his destroyed work and instantly knew someone had not taken kindly to learning of Jeff's trick that made possessions disappear into nothingness.

"Just the hat, right? They didn't hurt you too, did they?"

It would have been more convincing had Jefferson muttered his "no" without the long hesitation. Nothing more needed to be said as the red-head pushed his baby brother away to look him over with eyes that picked up details at a glimpse. There were a fair number of rips in the child's clothes as well as some bruises on his wrists and neck that could not be explained away by the underbrush he had climbed out of.

"Wouldn't lie to me, would ya, Jeff?"

The little boy began to cry, causing the bigger on to hug him close again.

"Come on, baby brother. Talk to me."

"Am I scary?"

How anyone could find the tiny son of a seamstress frightening was a mystery. So, Tarrant answered honestly.

"No. A little mad, perhaps, but not at all scary. Did someone tell you that you were?"

A nod.

"What else did they say?"

When he received no answer the hatter let out a tired sigh.

"Jefferson, I can't fix it if you don't tell me what was said."

"Said... said they're gonna tell."

"Who?"

"Gonna tell the red queen."

Neither boy could find the words to follow that. The Red Queen was as much a monster as the White Queen was a saint. For her to be told of Jefferson's mysterious gift- it would mean imprisonment or possible execution. Tarrant would never let her have the boy though.

"Tell you what. I'll make you a new hat. From now on, though, you only do your trick with me, Chess, or Thackery around."

That cheered the child up and he nodded excitedly.

"And remember, Jeff, a hat without magic is just another hat. Doesn't make any one better than another. Just like people."

His words left an imprint Jefferson would carry all his life.


	2. Chapter 2: The Red Queen's Verdict

Jefferson awoke to his mother's voice screeching through the house. His bleary eyes darted around the small room to determine if he was alone or if it was him that she was attacking verbally. He was alone, which drew out a sigh of relief, but that was not the only thing noticed. There, at the end of his bed, was a brand new hat. A black top hat, specifically, with pink satin lining that was only a bit too large for his head (it seemed to swallow him) when the eager boy tried it on. It was beautiful.

So absorbed with his new hat, he was, that the child successfully managed to drown out his mother's shrieking voice. Only her voice though, for a few minutes later a second caught his attention. It was snotty and condescending and made him think of his bullies. Their young voices were much the same when he was around. Regardless, this new voice had his ear and instinct told him something big was happening even if he was unaware of what that 'it' was.

"…have no say in the matter, widow. It is the Queen's order that the boy be delivered. If you continue to interfere, I'm certain Her Majesty would have no trouble ordering your head on the side."

Jefferson took a shaky breath and held his new hat close. Even a child of his age understood the threat. He was to be killed. Letting himself take another shallow breath to calm down, the boy focused on the voices beyond his door, a little surprised when his mother started up once more. Until—

"That's enough, mama," Tarrant's calm voice interrupted her. "I'll go quietly, but I need a moment to speak to my brother first, please?"

Tarrant rarely used the word please, so whatever this was must have made him a little unsettled also. There were a few ticks in the silence that followed his request before a new gruff "Two minutes" gave permission. The next thing Jefferson knew, his door was opened and his big brother was closing it back quietly. Tarrant made his way over to the bed and sat down wearing a strange smile that just made his little brother worry more.

"What's going on?" the little boy questioned.

"The Red Queen has made an order, Jeff, so I'll be gone for a bit. Now, you be good for mama, take care of your hat, and don't go playing your trick without Thackery or Chess around. Promise?"

He must have looked ready to argue because Tarrant continued quickly with: "When I get back, I'll show you how to pattern a top hat."

"Promise?"

"I promise, Jeff. You promise to do what I told you?"

Jefferson looked up with a hesitant smile before answering. "Promise; just come back."

Tarrant's smile switched from strange to genuine as he ruffled the brown mop of hair before him only to take up the hat in his little brother's arms and drop it on said brother's head. With that, the red-haired boy left the room and soon the house escorted by the Red Queen's soldiers.

The child in his room, took off the giant hat and hugged it gently which helped because a few moments later Arianna entered her youngest son's room and was quite upset. She sputtered a few times, as though she could not find the words, but what changed when she began her accusations with enough venom to kill the child's heart.

"This is your fault! That Hightopp boy they wanted was you. Now you've gone and got your brother in trouble and lost us work!"

She looked ready to through anything at hand. Fortunately for the boy, she stormed out before that happened. This left the frightened five-year-old huddled on his bed clutching his brother's most recent work like a life-line.

Tarrant was terrified.

At nineteen, most people in Underland thought that they were invincible, but the red-headed teen knew better. When the soldiers appeared with a warrant for the _Hightopp boy_, he knew that it was intended for his little brother. He also knew that there was no way it would happen on his watch.

His watch – watch, tick tock, get it?!

So, when the messenger accompanying the soldiers informed their mother and Tarrant who was working at her side, he took a breath to get his head straight, planned what to tell Jeff, and then agreed to come quietly before he had the chance to lose his nerve. Telling Jefferson that the queen had made an order was true, mostly. She ordered the younger's head, not the elder's hat skills, but the child didn't need to know that. Also, Tarrant had already prepared for this event and he knew a secret around beheadings. All he needed was someone to sew him back together again and all would be well.

To that end, the young hatter had requested the assistance of Mallymkun the Dormouse and Nivens McTwisp. The rabbit would ensure that he did not become too separated while Mally was to stitch his head back on. A simple plan, risky too, but if it worked—

Tarrant had been in the employ of the White Queen for a few years, so was accustomed to a degree of oddness that surrounded a Royal's home. Even the gardens. Mirana was a queen who enjoyed simplicity. Her gardens were filled with neutral colors and smooth stone pathways. Her sister, however, was one who liked to show off. The garden was filled with giant green shrubs and trees with flowers. Red rose bushes dominated the landscape and the stone walkway went in a single line to a raised platform at the other end of the garden. It was along that path that the teen passed surrounded by a seeming sea of soldiers.

As they approached the platform, Tarrant's vibrant yellow eyes looked up to catch sight of a woman with a very large head wearing a small tiara. It made the hatter almost cringe to see a headpiece that would never fit the woman's head. Inside, he knew he should think her a lady, but that was the person who demanded his little brother be brought in for execution. She was a woman by birth; yet, would never be a lady in his eyes.

As he continued to gaze up at her, she moved slightly until her nose was held upwards as though she were trying to avoid an unpleasant scent. To his amusement, most of her count did the same. The hatter grinned. If she thought him low, then he could be more. Years of being best friends with the March Hare had made it so Madness was not a true stranger and Thackery's insanity had rubbed off a bit. Perhaps it was not the wisest plan, to play the mad man in front of the red queen, but anything had to be better than empty contempt.

"Who is this?" she bellowed.

Time help him, but even her voice was painful to endure. He had a quick image of her and his mother yelling at each other flash through his mind before the messenger who accompanied them went on to inform the queen that it was the _Hightopp boy_ she had demanded be brought to her.

"Ah, the magic boy. Show me!"

Tarrant gave her a wide grin and laughed even though ever part of his being screamed that it was a bad idea.

"Show Her Majesty magic? This whole land is a thing of magic." He let out another crazed laugh. "I have been thinking a lot lately. Do you know, red queen, just why a raven is like a writing desk."

She looked positively furious.

"Enough of this nonsense, boy! Show me now." The order was screeched and so high in pitch that the hatter could not help but to wince through his mad smile.

"Show you… show you. All right. Stop me if you know this one: Twinkle, twinkle, little bat; how I wonder wh-"

"OFF WITH HIS HEAD!"

Tarrant cut himself off and quickly whipped his head around. Eyes passed over McTwisp and landed on a burly man with an enormous axe. Before he had too much time to focus on his _executioner_, another took hold of his hair, knocking off his top hat in the process.

His mind screamed for no one to worry and then there was nothing.

"…ant. Open them up for me."

The young hatter opened his eyes slowly. Mally was standing on his chest brandishing a thin needle with a strand of black thread though its eye. A beautiful sight for it meant that the rumors had been true. As Tarrant continued regaining his awareness, Mally the Dormouse jumped away from him to clean away the evidence of the queen's victim having ever been present. The little creature was meticulous. By the time her human companion was standing, there was no blood, thread, or much of anything else littering the cold stone floor.

"Thanks," the repaired boy began before he was hushed by the mothering creature. He had meant the word, but was more thankful still that she did not want to hear much as his voice was rough and his entire neck itched like mad.

Satisfied with all of her work, Mally nodded to the boy and left the room. A few minutes later, the White Rabbit, Nivens McTwisp, entered. His long ears were twitching and his left paw continued to inch over to the pocket watch on its chain. So like a rabbit.

"Wait an hour," McTwisp instructed, "Then go out this door, turn left, and go out the seventh door on the right. Hide behind the shrubberies until you are out of the palace. You can get home on your own."

"Jeff?"

"He's home."

Tarrant nodded, but couldn't help thinking that being home didn't necessarily make his little brother safe. Still, he waited the allotted time before following the rabbit's instructions out of the thrice damned palace. With every step beyond the walls, he felt both elation and apprehension. A circle of stitches was not something most people would miss and there was no way that he would worry Jefferson and their mother if it could be avoided. A quick though and the red-haired teen ripped off a strip of his shirt which he then tied around his sewn-up neck like a bow. That worked because once he was home, there was little chance that he would have to explain his condition. Breathing easier, he continued home.

Hours later he realized that his hat was gone.


End file.
